forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Monroe
is one of the seven playable characters in Siren: Blood Curse. A college professor, he is the father of Bella Monroe and the ex-husband of Melissa Gale. Arriving in Hanuda with Bella to meet Melissa, he is sent into the town's alternate dimension. During his journey to reunite with his daughter, he eventually discovers the secrets of Hanuda. 'Story' Before the Hanuda incident Sam Monroe was born in America in 1970. He works as a college professor, specialising in mythical folklore and ancient rituals. At some point, he married Melissa Gale and had a daughter, Bella, in 1997. However, the relationship between him and Melissa deteriorated, resulting in their divorce. After the separation, the two still remained in contact for Bella’s sake. The circumstances on how their relationship deteriorated is unknown, but it is implied that Melissa was verbally abusive towards Sam. A month before he would go to Hanuda, Sam’s mother passed away, and made him promise not to tell Melissa. In 2007, with financial problems at his feet, Sam was sent an email telling him to go to Japan and visit the mysterious town of Hanuda in order to help a TV crew with their knowledge of rituals and folklore. While Sam accepted this, he had to cancel a college trip concerning his subject, but had trouble finding a babysitter for Bella. Faced with no other choice, he decided to bring Bella along with him. During their flight to Japan, he left Melissa a message which told her that he and Bella were going to Japan for a while. When he finally got to Japan and went into Hanuda with his daughter, he was surprised that the TV crew’s presenter was Melissa herself, much to his regret. Sam did not notice a sacrificial ritual that had just been interrupted by an American college student who was studying in Japan (Howard Wright). Melissa was angry at Sam for dragging Bella along with him to Japan, even though Sam had sent her a message telling her about this. When Melissa angrily asks why he couldn’t hand Bella over to his mother, Sam is forced to bring up his mother’s death and the promise he made to her. Despite saying how she is sorry about his mother’s death, Melissa goes back to being angry when she focuses on her mother-in-law’s promise, declaring that even in death she has a “grip” over him. During this conversation, Bella cries out of fear over the argument. Melissa targets the glasses that Sam is wearing; “Who keeps presents from their ex-wife?!” Sol Jackson, Melissa's cameraman interrupts the ex-couple so that they can focus on the bigger things: “We just saw a goddamn murder and you’re talking about stupid shit!” Just then, a siren wails (the sound of Kaiko’s screams) and Yukie Kube, a girl who was sacrificed in the religious ceremony, walks towards them. Melissa, Sol, Sam and Bella become unconscious. First Timeline Waking up, Sam wonders where everyone else is, at first assuming that they are playing a trick on him. He is baffled when he realizes that blood is raining from the sky. Moving onwards, he catches sight of a shibito woman beating a mine worker to death and then leaving the body. The mine worker’s corpse is reanimated by the rain and continues working on its daily routine. Bewildered by this, Sam sneaks past the miner shibito and defeats the female shibito. Using a weapon nearby, he opens the lock to a mining workplace, only to be knocked over the head by Melissa. Melissa explains that she mistakenly thought that Sam was a shibito, and the two decide to leave the mines. Unfortunately, they see that there are too many shibito to handle at the exit and retreat across a bridge. Once over the bridge, Sam knocks an armed shibito over an empty elevator shaft and steals its gun. Now armed, Sam and Melissa incapacitate the shibito at the exit point. Sam and Melissa end up getting separated from each-other. Walking through the market place of the town, he is almost attacked by a shibito but is saved by Seigo Saiga from a watchtower. With Seigo covering him, Sam retreats into a nearby shop. When met with his saviour, Sam is unsure if he can trust him. When they reach a point where shibito can’t attack them, Seigo aims his shotgun at Sam in order to be sure if he is a shibito. As Sam assures him that he’s human and asks if he’s crazy, he is surprised that the Japanese doctor speaks English – “''Again, my apologies. But this is a matter of life and death, after all. I’d rather have people think I’m crazy than to die for being polite.” Then they make their way over to the Saiga Hospital. Upon arriving at the hospital and finding a small building in which to hide in, the two discuss the shibito and the religious ceremony that caused the event. Seigo doesn’t reveal that he was the one of killed Yukie in the ceremony. Melissa, who made her way to the hospital after hearing Bella’s distress call, is able to ring the telephone number of the building so that she can be rescued. Sam and Seigo receive the call and are able to find and escape the hospital with her. Melissa and Sam find a page from Bella’s notebook that shows the location of a church. Seigo gives them directions to the church and tells them that “I have some business to take care of” before committing suicide. The ex-couple arrive at the church and think of whether or not Bella might be safe. Sam calms Melissa by reminding her that Bella is good at hiding, and exemplifies this of the time when she hid in a washing machine and they panicked. Melissa, now reassured, admits that his optimism is what she “''always liked” about him. They find a book that might be linked to the church’s base of operation for the cult and look into it. After sometime, Bella knocks on the window next to them outside the church. To their shock, they discover that Bella has become a shibito herself. A Maggot Shibito appears behind Bella, and as Melissa, terrified, tries to reach Bella, the Maggot Shibito breaks the church window, allowing it to enter the building. Sam and Melissa are able to flee from Maggot and Shibito Bella. Sam makes his way into the Nest and is concerned of Bella and Melissa. His neck begins to creak and twist. He begins to turn into a shibito. A short time later, Sam has become a Spider Shibito, complaining that his daughter is lost. When his presence is known to Howard Wright, he mutters “''Oh…great timing, Sam.” Spider Shibito Sam attacks Howard, but is swiftly defeated. After regaining consciousness, he appears in a storehouse after a mentally unsound Melissa kills Howard, and finds Melissa, her daughter Bella now as a Shibito Brain and the dead body of Howard Wright. He hugs Melissa, who herself hugs Bella, creating a happy, but mentally distorted, family. Time begins to rewind as a result of Bella and Sam becoming shibito and Howard’s death, leading to the creation of a second timeline. Second Timeline In a new timeline, Sam, now human, finds Sol in a mineshaft, but is unable to unlock a gate separating them. While Sol tries to use the elevators, Sam knocks out a shibito miner and turns on the power to the elevator. As they reunite, they argue over responsibility over Bella – Sam says that “if anything happens to her, I’m holding you responsible!” Sol points out that Sam was the one who brought her to Hanuda, but the argument is cut short when a group of shibito surround them. While Sam is able to escape, Sol is killed by the shibito. He wakes up in the middle of the forest after hearing Bella's voice, who is being chased by Sol Jackson, now a shibito in the Saiga hospital. Sam rushes there but once he gets there Melissa and Bella have already leaved. He eventually finds a document that leads him to the Izaku Valley Church, and accidentally breaks his glasses. Not concerned much for his glasses, he ventures to the church. Once again in the church, he is startled to find a book that details everyone and everything in Hanuda, specifically the curse, failure of the ritual and the Monroe family. He realizes that there will be a ritual aiming to resurrect Kaiko, which will spell doom for everyone. Feeling that it is his duty to prevent the ritual from occurring, he aims to find the ritual grounds. After some time, Sam makes his way to the Nest, only to discover that he is too late; Kaiko has been resurrected, but the ritual did not provide all of Miyako’s blood, turning Kaiko into an amoeba-like monstrosity. During this, Sam sees Bella and Howard Wright together. As Bella tries to run to her father, Kaiko blocks them off, separating them. Seigo Saiga, armed with the Uryen, manages to destroy Kaiko’s body, sending it back to inferno and causing the building where the ritual took place to come apart. Alongside Howard after the destruction of the building, Sam introduces himself to the student. Howard, upon hearing Sam’s name, remembers that he had been sent an email by him. However, Sam has no idea what he is talking about and helps him move on through the Nest. Sam gets attacked by a Maggot Shibito, revealed to be Melissa, who chases him. Using antennas in the area, he is able to electrocute Maggot Shibito Melissa. Bella is revealed be near a watchtower, but Spider Shibito, including a Spider Shibito Sol, start to come after her. Using a shotgun, her father shoots down as many Spider Shibito as he can before Spider Shibito Sol comes after Bella. Luckily, Melissa, having regained consciousness, attacks Sol. She, Sol and Bella all fall into a time vortex, saddening and distressing Sam. When Howard kills Kaiko, the Nest and the rest of the alternate Hanuda dimension start to collapse. Sam is sent through a time vortex and sees a vision of Bella in the past; she is in 600 AD and eats the body of a dying Kaiko, who then curses her by making her immortal and starts the sound of the siren. Bella, by committing these actions in the past, ended up becoming Amana. Sam falls onto a landslide-covered Hanuda in 1976. He figures out his position in time after reading a newspaper. With the knowledge that time is in a loop because of Howard and Bella, he decides that the loop must continue “so that Bella can exist forever”, unaware that Bella/Amana’s fate is to be trapped in a barren void after Kaiko’s death. He spends the next 31 years in Japan, waiting for Howard, the TV crew, and Bella with his younger self to come to Hanuda. During these three decades, he pieces together the facts about his experience in Hanuda to come to the conclusion that he, and everyone else, had been sent into an alternate dimension as a result of the failed ritual. The dimension “extracted” pieces of 1976 in Hanuda, and since time was unstable in Hanuda after Kaiko’s death, this would allow anyone from any year to stumble into another time within the town. Sam is distraught that his daughter grew up into the cruel, religious fanatic Amana, though his memory of his time in Hanuda starts to slip away through the years. Writing down his thoughts through the years, Sam’s memory failure brings him back to the first thing he said when he got sent into 1976 – “The balance must be maintained, so that Bella can live forever!” In 2007, the older Sam sends Howard – who at this point in time had not come to Hanuda - an email that invites him to go to Hanuda. After this, he dies from a stress-related medical disease in the forest. His death is reported in a newspaper. '''Characteristics' Personality Sam is depicted as a father willing to be reunited with his daughter; the same can be said for Melissa. In the first timeline, he wants to find her with Melissa, though Melissa's stubborness prevents this co-operation. His love for his family is clear when he tries to comfort Melissa while they are in the church waiting for Bella. As a shibito, his love is also shown when he wraps his arms around Melissa and Bella, proving that his undead form does not mean that his feelings are gone. His protection for Bella in the second timeline goes to the lengths of shooting down Spider Shibito, exemplifying how he cares for his daughter. When he is sent back into reality in 1976, he focuses on making sure that Bella will exist forever. With this objective, selfishness can be picked up on it, or - as well as - a need to see that their daughter is safe. With Melissa, Sam is usually the weaker one in their interactions. He is unable to defend himself when Melissa angrily complains how he kept his mother's promise not to tell his ex-wife of her death. Also, he shows no effort in trying to persuade her to join him in finding Bella, though it could be that he felt she was too stubborn to listen. Character Traits from ''Forbidden Siren'' Tamon Takeuchi: * Occupation as a professor, teaching in the field of supernatural folklore and legends, and cancels a teaching trip before going to Hanuda * Brings a female companion with him to Hanuda and finds out about Hanuda’s curse and the ritual towards the alien god. * While in the nest, meets the main protagonist of the game, a student also interested in the supernatural, and starts to turn into a shibito. Also in the nest fights 2 other main character who became evolved shibitos (Sol Jackson / Naoko Mihama) and (Melissa Gale / Reiko Takato) * Walks around Hanuda in the aftermath of the 1976 landslide Kei Makino: * Talks to the hospital’s doctor about the shibito before being alerted to save Risa/Melissa Yoriko Anno: * Goes into area with watchtower with shibito following and gets saved by a sniper; then meets up with his/her savior and escapes the area, only for the savious to commit suicide shortly after. Mr Maeda: * Father of a girl who dies and reunites with her parents at the church – gets scared by seeing her, and after that, becomes a shibito himself. Quotes * "So, is this the, uh, "actress" you guys talked about?" - first lines * "If anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible!" - Sam threatening Sol after finding out she was separated from him * "What to do...what to do...my daughter has run off again. Bedtime in jail!" - Sam as a Shibito in the first timeline * "Bella, stay back!" - warns Bella as she tries to go to him during Kaiko's resurrection * "The balance must continue...so that Bella can exist forever" - last lines Relationships · First Timeline · Married to Melissa Gale; meets her in Hanuda during the sacrificial ritual; separated from her during the first time the siren is heard; meets up with her some time later; separated from her again; with Seigo’s help, reunites with Melissa and heads to the Izaku Valley Church to find Bella; reunites with Melissa, who has become mentally unstable, and Shibito Bella when he becomes a Spider Shibito · Father of Bella Monroe; takes her to Hanuda; separated from her when the siren is first heard; scared and runs away when Bella appears to them as a Shibito with a Maggot Shibito alongside her; reunites with her when he becomes a Spider Shibito · Knows Sol Jackson from Melissa’s TV crew; separated from him when siren is first heard · Rescued from Shibito by Seigo Saiga; converses with himabout Hanuda; is given location of the Izaku Valley Chruch by him and leaves him, telling him to still have hope · Second Timeline · Married to Melissa Gale; meets up with her in Hanuda during the sacrificial ritual; separated from her during the first time the siren is heard; is confronted by her in Nest when she becomes a Maggot Shibito; incapacitates her by getting her struck by lightning via TV rods; witnesses her and Bella fall into a time vortex with Shibito Sol · Father of Bella Monroe; takes her to Hanuda; separated from her when siren is first heard; during Kaiko’s resurrection, reunites with Bella; later saves her from Spider Shibito Sol and many other Spider Shibito by shooting them with a shotgun · Knows Sol Jackson from Melissa’s TV crew; separated from him when siren is first heard; meets up with him in underground mineshaft before separating during a shibito attack; finds him trying to attack Bella and shoots him away from her with a shotgun · Sees Amana during Kaiko’s resurrection; realizes that Bella and Amana are the same person after he falls through a portal that sends him into 1976, and sets out to make sure that “balance must be maintained, so that Bella can live forever”; distraught over his knowledge of Bella becoming Amana · Meets Howard Wright during Kaiko’s resurrection; afterwards, introduces himself to him; after falling into 1976, waits 31 years before sending Howard an email inviting him to Hanuda so that the game’s events can occur in a time loop · Present at Kaiko’s resurrection Miscelany Playable Chapters Trivia *Sam is similar to Harry Mason, the main character from the original Silent Hill. Both are dedicated to finding their daughters, and one of their weapons include a handgun and shotgun. Their daughters are involved with the origin of the supernatural events of the town. Another similarity is that Sam and the version of Harry in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories wear glasses but discard them near the end of the game. Gallery 4-Large_Profile_C_Sam_Monroe.jpg Sam Monroe vs Shibito.jpg|Sam fighting a Shibito. Note that the area is the Izaku Valley, where Sam is not playable in the final version of the game Sam broken glasses.jpg|Sam's glasses break in the Second Timeline Uttlesford-20130708-01164.jpg|Sam Monroe's profile picture with his glasses, featuring Stephen Legg IMG-20130708-01171.jpg|Sam Monroe's profile picture without his glasses (Episode 12 Chapter 2), featuring Stephen Legg Sam church 6.jpg Sam spider 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shibito